thebeastquestbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferno the Fire Dragon
Ferno is a giant fire-breathing dragon and also one of the good beasts. He is the first beast to appear in ''Beast Quest''. Description Ferno the fire dragon keeps southern Avantia safe and protects the water supply from the Winding River. A single fiery breath from him can scorch the earth! Biography Ferno the Fire Dragon '''is a dragon living on a mountain in western Avantia. He guards the Winding River. When the river is liable to flood, he builds dams with his massive paws to stop it from flooding the riverside villages. He was the first beast to be freed in the first series. He had a chain around his neck placed by Malvel. It made Ferno evil making him do bad things like kill brave knights and burn crops. He built a dam across the river, causing a drought. He was freed by Tom using a magic key given to him by Aduro. Ferno then gave Tom one of his scales, which made his shield fireproof. He later returned to help Tom bring Vedra and Krimon to Rion, then he helped Tom defeat Claw the Giant Monkey. He helped Tom find Spiros the Ghost Phoenix along with the other Good Beasts. He was imprisoned by Tusk the Mighty Mammoth in Gorgonia, but Tom freed him. He helped Tom defeat Sephir the Storm Monster and he was enchanted by Malvel's son Maximus and forced to fight Epos and a new hero called Sam. Powers and Abilities '''Powers: Like all dragons, Ferno possesses the ability to breath superheated fire. These flames can burn throguh wood very easily and is shown to be able to melt metal. Ferno's scales cannot be penetrated by any sword or arrow, and they are immune to both his own fires and others. However, his ironclad hide can be breached by other Beasts, such as Tusk, the Mighty Mammoth, and he can be harmed by Gorgonian snake vines. His fangs and claws can rip through flesh, bone, wood and metal, and they are very intimidating to opponents. Ferno possesses massive scaled wings which allow him to fly with great speed and manoeuvrability. He was able to fly from his home mountain to a lake near the Forest of Fear in under an hour. He is also capable of disguising himself as a mountain or a boulder. He is also capable of disguising others by covering them with his wings. He is also remarkably strong, capable of lifting massive boulders with his claws and going toe to toe with other Beasts, such as Tusk and Epos. He is capable of creating hot winds by beating his wings. Weaknesses: Ferno is very susceptible to magical manipulation, as both Malvel and Maximus could control him easily, and he can be harmed by other Beasts. He also is oddly vulnerable to the snake vines that dwell in Gorgonia's forests. Appearance Ferno has a large, scaly, black, body with spikes lined down his body, He has two huge, powerful wings and a long, black tail. The Card According to its card, Ferno is 288 years old. He also has a fright factor of 91, a magic level of 180 and a power of 212, but these figures have no measurement. Award Ferno is also the source of the Dragon Scale, a very useful item when put into the magic shield. It stops all fire from damaging the shield and Tom himself. This is particularly useful in wildfires and when battling fire opponents such as Epos the flame bird. Category:Character Category:Beasts